


Interrupted

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [97]
Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change.  Not even when you're dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



Questions, always questions. And not even _interesting_ questions. No, she wasn’t going to tell anyone how to spell common words anymore: she’d done that for five decades and there was a perfectly good dictionary available. And as for the people who simply wished to know where they could relieve themselves, there were signs. _Prominent_ signs. They could use their eyes or leave the library. She had work to do. Thankless, endless work. People _never_ put things back. Books on the tables, cards pulled out of the catalog, everything out of order, and the moment she began to shelve, _questions_!

 ** _Shhhh_**!


End file.
